Morina
Background Morina is an original character from the Land of Stories series, though her backstory is tied in with the classical fairy tales of Snow White and The Frog Prince. In Beyond the Kingdoms, a visit from the Masked Man inspires her to try and take over the Otherworld. Appearance & Personality ''"She was beautiful, with dark hair and bright red lips. She wore long black robes with golden trim and snakeskin high-heeled boots. She would have looked like any other woman except for the large ram-like horns that grew out of her head and curled along the side of her face."''TLOS IV, ch 5, p. 76 Morina is a witch with a beautiful complexion but with horns of a goat. She is a powerful witch, and the other witches of the Dwarf Forests are intimidated when they see her. She doesn't usually attend the monthly witches' meetings.TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 400 Morina hates her hideous form as it is the cause of the many heartbreaks she has suffered throughout her life. However, Morina is no benevolent being. After discovering the potion for youth restoration, she did not hesitate in taking advantage of other people's wish for youth and has made a very profitable business. Morina is a despicable and evil witch. Her entire business relies on the youth she steals from children. She kidnaps innocent children and drains them of their lives. This act shows the depth of her evil. Relationships Morina was Froggy's first love but he broke up with her because he was afraid of what his family would think if he courted a witch. Morina thought Froggy left her because she was ugly, so she cursed Froggy to look like a frog.TLOS IV, ch 8, p. 131 When she finds out Froggy has found happiness despite his frog-shape and is about to be married, she interrupts his wedding and convinces him to come away with her by threatening Red Riding Hood, his bride-to-be. She then traps him inside a magic mirror in her basement. She was one of the beauticians of the Evil Queen and was promised to be her successor after Snow White was killed.TLOS IV, ch 5, p 86 She was also the one who supplied the Masked Man with love potions to seduce Little Bo Peep, but never got paid for her services.TLOS IV, ch 5, p 81 When the Masked Man asks for her help again, she is reluctant to help him, but after using her crystal ball to look into the future, she believes his plan has merits. She finds the Otherworld fascinating.TLOS IV, ch 5 p 88 Morina doesn't usually attend the monthly meetings of the witches of the Dwarf Forests, but she goes to see them to warn them for the Masked Man's ambitions and to convince them to join her and take over the Otherworld.TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 401 She is shown to be shaken at the arrival of the Snow Queen and the Sea Witch, who are apparently much more powerful than the other witches, including Morina.TLOS IV, ch 29 p 404 Story Prior to the Series Morina used to be an ugly witch with features of a troll as her ancestors were witches and trolls. She says this is the reason she had her heart broken many times. Morina spent years and years of experimenting on potions to make herself look beautiful and youthful. She eventually discovered the potion and used it to grant her great beauty. She made a very profitable business with her youth potion. Morina also became one of the Evil Queen's beauticians and was going to be the queen's successor that is until the queen was dethroned by Snow White.TLOS IV, ch 5 p 78 Beyond the Kingdoms Morina is shown to receive customers who desire beauty potions and spells. The Masked Man asks for her help locating his books, and she tells him where they are and offers to create a distraction while he retrieves them. While the Masked Man breaks into Froggy's library, Morina forces Froggy to leave Red at the altar. When Red and the Lost Boys find her mansion, they also find 22 of the 24 missing children in the basement. They are being drained of their life as "ingredients" for Morina's potions. Froggy has been trapped inside a magic mirror. Morina visits the other witches to convince them to take over the Otherworld, but the Snow Queen and the Sea Witch have a better plan. At the end of the book, it is implied that all of the witches will combine their magic to put a curse on Alex. Quotes ''"You don't have proof I was the witch who did this to him. Although it does sound like me."''TLOS IV, ch 8, p. 132 ''"The enemy of our enemy is not always our friend."''TLOS IV, ch 29, p 401 References